


In Too Deep

by spivetwrites



Series: Reservoir Dogs [2]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 13,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spivetwrites/pseuds/spivetwrites
Summary: A rewrite of the 1992 classic, Reservoir Dogs, but with a new twist and few new characters added in. I also removed all the racist and homophobic crap they speak because I have morals.
Series: Reservoir Dogs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093547
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. A Conversation About Madonna

“Let me tell you what Like A Virgin's about. It’s all about a girl who digs a guy with a big dick. The whole song- It’s a metaphor for big dicks.”

A group of fifteen people sat around a table in a diner in Los Angeles. Eight men and seven women. They had just finished breakfast and were passing the time with casual conversation.

“No Brown,” the man with broad shoulders and slicked back hair replied, “it ain't. it's about a girl who's very vulnerable, she's been fucked over a few times and she meets a guy who-”

“Woah woah woah,” Brown, a man with a pinched up looking face, interrupted, “Time out, Blonde, tell that fucking bullshit to the tourists.”

“Toby? Who the fuck is Toby? Marisa, do you know a Toby?” the old, heavyset man at the opposite end of the table muttered.

“How should I know, Cabot?” Marisa, a woman with shoulder length brown hair , who was seated beside him asked.

“Like A Virgin's not about some sensitive girl who meets a nice fella,” Brown continued, “That's what True Blue's about, granted, no arguement about that.”

“Which one's True Blue?” the short man sitting next to him questioned.

Everyone looked at him incredulously.

“Orange, you ain't heard True Blue?” asked the older man seated on his right.

“It was a big-ass hit for Madonna.” the ginger-haired woman beside him pointed out.

“I don't even follow all that Top of the Pops bullshit and even I've heard True Blue.” said the chubby man in the colorful windbreaker seated opposite of him at the table.

“White, Ginger, I didn't say I hadn't heard of it. What i asked is how's it go.” Orange put his hands up defensively, “Excuse me for not being a big Madonna fan, Eddie.”

“Personally, I can do without her,” said White.

“I used to like her early stuff.” said the man at Blonde's left. He had grey hair and a moustache.

“Oh, which one Blue?” the woman beside him asked. She had honey colored skin and generic dark hair.

“Borderline.” Blue responded, “But when she got off with that Papa Don't Preach phase, I kinda tuned it out, Green.”

Green nodded.

“You guys are like, making me lose my train of though here.” A frustrated Brown said, “I was saying something. What was it?”

“Oh, Toby's that little Chinese girl.” Cabot said all of a sudden.

“What was her last name, Allie?” He asked the wavy haired woman seated beside Marisa.

“Dad, how would i know?” Allie replied.

“What's that?” White asked leaning over toward Cabot.

“It's an old address book i found in a coat I haven't worn in a coon's age.” Cabot replied.

“What was that name?” White asked again.

“Look, what the fuck was i talking about?” an annoyed Brown interjected.

“You said True Blue was about a guy... A sensitive girl who meets a nice guy but Like A Virgin was a metaphor for big dicks.” replied the man beside Eddie. He had big white teeth and a goatee.

“Ok Pink,” Brown said, “Let me tell you what Like A Virgin's about.”

“It's all about this cooze, who's a regular fuck machine.” Brown continued, “I'm talking morning, day, night, afternoon. Dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick.”

“Jesus, how many dicks is that?” Asked the woman with short brown hair seated beside Pink.

“A lot, Red, a lot.” Brown replied.

He continued, “So, one day she meets this John Holmes motherfucker and it's like, whoa, baby!"

I mean, this cat is like Charles Bronson in The Great Escape. He's digging tunnels. She's getting serious dick ation, and she's feeling something she ain't felt since forever. Pain. Pain.”

(“Chu? Toby Chu?” Cabot muttered in the background.)

“It hurts, it hurts her.” Brown said, “It shouldn't hurt her. Her pussy should be Bubble Yum by now, but when this cat fucks her, it hurts. It hurts just like it did the first time. You see, the pain is reminding a fuck machine what it was once like to be a virgin, hence... Like a Virgin.”

Brown finished, with a wave of his hand and a smug look on his face.


	2. Let's talk about Toby

Wong!” Cabot said, triumphantly.

“Give me that fuckin' thing” White said, grabbing the little book out of Cabot's hands.

“What the hell are you doing? Give me my book back.” Cabot said, sorely.

The woman beside White giggled. She had dark brown bangs and hair up to her shoulders.

“Shut up, Grey.” Cabot muttered. Grey only giggled more. Orange and Red joined in. Cabot sighed.

“I'm sick of fuckin' hearing it, Joe.” White said, “I'll give it back when we leave.”

“What do you mean when we leave?” Cabot yelled, whining. “Give me it back now!”

“For the past 15 minutes now, you've been droning on about names.” White retorted.

“Toby...” He said, opening up the book and mimicking Cabot, “Toby? Toby? Toby Wong? Toby Wong. Toby Chung? Fucking Charlie Chan!” He shut the book, and Orange laughed again. White smiled at him.

“We don't even know who the hell you're talking about,” the olive-skinned woman sitting opposite of white pointed out. She had a scar on her right cheek.

“Silver's right,” White continued, “I got Madonna's big dick coming out of my left ear, and Toby i-don't-know-what coming out of my right.”

“Gimme that book.” Cabot said, trying to snatch it from White.

“Are you gonna put it away?” White asked, still not giving it back.

“I'm gonna do whatever the fuck i want with it.” Cabot replied.

“Well, then I'm afraid I'm gonna have to keep it.” White said with a shrug.

“Hey Cabot.” Ginger smiled from the other end of the table, “Want me to shoot this guy?”

“Oooh shit.” Grey said, grinning.

“You shoot me in a dream, you better wake up and apologize.” White leaned over the table with a smile.

They all laughed.


	3. Super Sounds Of The '70s

“You guys been listening to K-Billy's Super Sounds of the '70s Weekend?” Eddie asked.

“Oh yeah man, it's fuckin' great.” Red replied. “Can you believe those songs?”

“You know what i heard the other day?” Pink asked.

“What?” Green said.

“Heartbeat, it's a Lovebeat, by Tony DeFranco and his Family.” Pink replied.

“Wow,” She said, “I haven't heard that song since i was in the fifth fucking grade.”

“It's been awhile then,” Red said, smirking.

“When I was coming down here, Τhe Night Τhe Lights Went Out In Georgia came on.” Eddie said. “Hell... l ain't heard that song since it was big.”

“When it was big I must have heard it a million trillion fuckin' times.” Grey said, taking a sip of her coffee.

“This is actually the first time I ever realized that the girl singing the song was the one who shot Andy.” Eddie said.

“You didn't know Vicki Lawrence was the one who shot Andy?” Brown said incredulously.

“Wait, i thought the cheating wife shot Andy.” Allie said, confused.

“Yeah,” said Brown, “But they say at the end of the song.”

“I know motherfucker, I just heard it.” Eddie smiled. They laughed.

“That's what I'm talking about, I must have zoned out during that part before.” He said.

“All right,” Cabot said, pushing back his chair and standing up. ''l'll take care of the check. You guys can get the tip.”

“And you, when I get back, I want my book.” He said glaring at White.

“Sorry, it's my book now.” White said shrugging. Orange smiled.

“Hey i changed my mind,” Cabot said turning back to the table “Shoot this piece of shit, will you?”

Ginger nudged Blonde and he pointed his fingers at White, mimicking a gunshot. They all laughed good heartedly.


	4. Pink Doesn't Tip (part 1)

“Ok It should be about a buck apiece” Marissa said, taking out her wallet.

“Alright, everyone cough up some green for the little lady.” Eddie said, digging into his pocket.

Everyone besides Pink put their dollars on the table, and Green faked an exaggerated cough. Marissa laughed.

“Come on, throw in a buck.” Marissa said looking at Pink.

“Uh-uh, I don't tip.” He replied.

“You don't tip?” Marissa said, in disbelief.

“I don't believe in it.” He said, with a shrug.

“You don't believe in tipping?” Silver asked. “You know what these girls make?”

“They make shit!” Blue said.

“Don't give me that,” Pink scoffed, “She don't make enough she can quit.”

Blonde scoffed.

“I don't know a fuckin' guy who'd even have the balls to say that.” Red said, “Let me just get this straight, you don't ever tip, huh?”

“I don't tip because society says i have to.” Pink said, as a matter-of-fact. “I'll tip if someone really deserves a tip. If they really put forth the effort, I'll give em something. But tipping automatically is for the birds.”

“Hey this girl was nice.” Blue argued.

“She was ok, wasn't anything special.” Pink replied nonchalantly.

“And what's special, huh?” Silver said, rolling her eyes, “Take you in the back and suck your dick?”

Everyone laughed except Pink.

“I'd go over twelve percent for that,” Eddie said raising his eyebrows.

“Look, I ordered coffee.” Pink said, turning towards Silver. “We've been here a long fuckin' time.

She's only filled my cup three times.”

Silver just sighed.

“When I order coffee, I want it filled six times.” He told her.

“Six times? What if she's too fuckin' busy?” Blonde asked.

“'Too fuckin' busy'”, Pink said turning to Blonde, “Shouldn't be in a waitress's vocabulary.”

“Excuse me, Mr. Pink,” Green interrupted, “But the last fuckin' thing _you_ need is another cup of coffee.”

“Jesus Christ, these ladies aren't starving to death.” Pink retorted, “They make minimum wage.”

Green rolled her eyes.

“I used to work minimum wage and I wasn't lucky enough to have a job society deemed tip-worthy.” He said.

“But they're counting on your tips to live.” Blue pointed out.

“You know what this is? “ Pink replied rubbing hi fingers together. “It's the world's smallest violin playing for the waitresses.”

“You don't have any idea what you're talking about.” White suddenly spoke up, waving his spoon at Pink, “These people bust their ass. This is a hard job.”

Everyone nodded.

“So's working at McDonald's but you don't feel the need to tip them, do you? Why not? They serve food.” Pink said, raising his eyebrows,“But society says, 'Don't tip these guys here, but tip these guys here' That's bullshit.”

“Waitressing is the number-one occupation for female non-college graduates in this country.” White responded, “It's the one job basically any woman can get and make a living on. The reason is because of their tips.”

Pink gave it a moment of thought.

“Fuck all that,” He finally said.

Eddie Laughed, “Jesus Christ!”


	5. Pink Doesn't Tip (part 2)

“Look, I'm very sorry the government taxes their tips. That's fucked up. That ain't my fault.” Pink continued. “It appears waitresses are one of the groups the government fucks in the ass on a regular basis.”

“Yeah well, so are we.” Allie pointed out, “Shouldn't we be helping them out?”

Pink gave her an 'are you serious' look.

“Look, show me a piece of paper that says they shouldn't do that, I'll sign it. Put it to a vote, I'll vote for it. What I won't do,” He said, wagging a finger at her, “Is play ball.”

“And this non-college bullshit,” He told White, “I got two words for that- learn to fuckin' type.”

“If you expect me to help out with the rent, you're in for a fuckin' surprise.” Pink scoffed.

White, annoyed, launched some food at him with his spoon.

Orange looked at Red, then at White, then back to Pink.

“He's convinces me.” He said, reaching for his money,“Give me my dollar back.”

“Hey!” Eddie said.

“Leave the dollars there.” Marisa said, swatting Orange's hand away.

“Alright, ramblers, let's get ramblin'.” Cabot said as he returned to the table.

“Wait a minute, who didn't throw in?” He asked, picking the dollars up from the table.

“Mr. Pink..” Allie said.

“Mr. Pink? Why not?” Cabot asked.

“He don't tip.” Grey said, taking a sip of her coffee.

“He don't tip? What do you mean you don't tip?” He asked Pink.

“He don't believe in it.” Orange said.

“Shut up,” Cabot said to Orange.

He turned to Pink, “What do you mean you don't believe in it? Come on, cough up a buck you cheap bastard. I paid for your goddamn breakfast.”

“Alright, since you paid for breakfast, I'll put in, but normally I would never do this.” pink conceded, pulling out his wallet.

“Never mind what you would normally do. Just cough up your goddamn buck like everybody else.”

Pink handed Cabot a dollar.

“Thank you.” He said, grabbing it angrily.

“Alright, ladies and gentlemen, let's clear out!”


	6. Be Still My Bleeding Heart

(Radio) That was the Partridge Family's Doesn't Somebody Want To Be Wanted,

followed by Edison Lighthouse's Love Grows Where My Rosemary Goes,

as K-Billy's Super Sounds of the '70s Weekend just keeps on... truckin'

“Oh God!”

“Oh, shit!”

“I'm gonna die!”

“I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!”

They were in a car, speeding down the freeway. Orange was bleeding out in the backseat.

“Just hold on, buddy boy! Hold on!” Ginger said, from the passenger seat.

“I'm gonna die!” Orange screamed again.

“Hey! Give me your hand!” White, who was driving, said while holding out his hand to the man in the back

“I Can't believe she killed me, man!” Orange gasped, “Who'd have fuckin thought that?”

“Hey, cancel that shit right now. You're not dead yet!” Red, who was sitting beside him said.

“You're hurt, you're hurt real fuckin' bad, but you ain't dying!” White said, grabbing Orange's hand in his.

“All this...All this blood is scaring the shit out of me, Larry!” Orange continued.

“Hey hey hey, enough of that! You aren't going to die!” Red said desperately.

“I'm gonna die!” He screamed again.

“Oh, I didn't realize you had a degree is medicine!” White said, panicking, “Er... are you a doctor?”

Orange gasped for air.

“Answer him, are you a doctor?” Ginger yelled.

Orange screamed.

“Are you a doctor? Huh?” White asked again.

“No, I'm not, I'm not.” Orange finally answered.

“So you admit, you have no idea what you're talking about!” White yelled, “So if you're done giving me your amateur opinion, just sit back and listen to the radio!”

Orange gasped desperately for air. Red wiped some blood off his face.

“I'm taking you back to the rendezvous,” White continued, “Joe's gonna get you a doctor, this doctor's gonna fix you up, you're gonna be ok! Now say it!”

Orange screamed again.

“Say it!” Ginger yelled,

Orange screamed louder.

“You're gonna be ok!” Red said reassuringly

“Say the goddamn words!” White said loudly.

“Oh...GOD!” Orange screamed.

“Say it!” Whited yelled this time.

“I'm ok, Larry.” Orange finally said.

“Correct!” White said.

“Correct.” Red and Ginger echoed.

“I'm... Ok.” Orange whispered.


	7. Why Didn't They Take Him To A Fucking Hospital?

They burst through the warehouse doors. Orange was slung over White and Red's shoulder, Ginger trailing behind them.

Orange groaned in pain.

“Hey, look where we are,” White said, soothingly, “Look where we are, we made it.”

“Larry...” Orange said weakly, as White and Red carried him in, “You guys... you gotta save me man! You gotta save me!”

“We're in the warehouse.” Red said, softly.

“Who's a tough guy? You're a tough guy. You're a fuckin tough guy.” White said, reassuringly.

Orange groaned, “Ok...ok.”

Red and White laid him down on a ramp while Ginger stood by the door, on the lookout.

“Look where we are, we're in the warehouse.” White said softly while wiping blood off his face.

Red, exhausted, sat down beside him with a thud. Orange squirmed and started banging his head on the floor.

“Hold on, hold on, let me help you.” White said, and began unbuckling Orange's belt, “Quit banging your head. You're gonna bang a hole in the floor.”

Red chuckled.

“You don't wanna hurt the fuckin' floor, do ya?” White asked, “Do ya?”

“No...” Orange replied weakly.

“Look, we can't do anything for you.” White said, glancing sadly at Red, “But when Joe gets here, which should be any time now, he's gonna help you out. He's gonna take care of you.”

“Just hold on for us, ok?” Red said.

“Ok...” Orange replied softly.

“We're just gonna sit here and wait for Joe.” White told him, “We're gonna wait for Joe.”

“I'm just fuckin' scared, man.” Orange gasped, “Would you please hold me?”

“Yeah, Sure.” White said placing Orange's head in his lap.

White whispered to Orange and he laughed, before moaning in pain.

“You've been brave enough for one day,” Red said to Orange with a sad smile, “When Joe gets here, He'll call someone to fix you up. I'm gonna to go talk to Ginger.”

Red nodded at White, stood up and walked over to Ginger.

“Do you think he'll be alright?” She asked Red.

“I hope so,” Red replied, “I hope Joe gets here soon.”

They turned to look at the two men. Orange was begging White to take him to a hospital while White attempted to comfort him.

“Do you think there's anything we can do?” Red asked.

“Hmm. Normally I'd say grab a towel and put pressure on the bullet wound,” Ginger said, “But he's already lost so much blood I doubt it would do anything.”

“Joe better get here soon, then.”


	8. Set it Up

“Was that a fuckin' set up or what?” Pink yelled as he burst through the doors with Green and Grey, startling Ginger who aimed her gun at him.

“Jesus Christ, don't fuckin' shoot me!” Pink said, holding his hands up in defense.

“You caught me by surprise.” She muttered, shoving her gun back into her pants.

“Shit, Orange got tagged?” Grey said walking over to him and White.

“Yeah,” White replied, standing up.

“Fuck...” Green said, “Where's er, Brown?”

“Dead.” Red said.

“Oh!” Pink said, walking around in circles, “How'd he die?”

“How the fuck do you think? The cops shot him.” White replied.

“This is bad, this is so fuckin bad.” Pink said and started walking in circles.

“As opposed to good?” Ginger said cynically.

“Man, this is fucked up, this is so fucked up!” Grey said, a slight panic evident in the way her voice rose a few tones.

“Somebody fucked us up big time, man.” Pink said, still pacing.

“You really think we were set up?” White asked skeptically.

“Do you even doubt it, man?” Pink stopped to look at him, “I don't think we got set up, I know we got set up!”

“He's got a point, man,” Green chimed in, “Where else would all those cops come from? It's unlikely that they just happened to be in the area.”

“Exactly, one minute they're not there, the next minute they are there. I didn't hear any sirens.” Pink said.

“None of us heard any sirens, it was probably a set up.” Green said.

Red stayed quiet, looking lost in thought.

“When an alarm goes off, you've got an average of four minutes response time.” Grey pointed out, “And unless a patrol car is cruising the street, you got four minutes before they can respond.”

“You see? We were set up.” Pink muttered, “In one minute there were 17 blue boys out there, all knowing exactly what the fuck they were doing and they were all just there!”

“Remember that second wave that showed up in the cars?” Green said.

“Those were responding to the alarm,” Red finally spoke up.

“Those first motherfuckers were waiting for us." Green pointed out.

“Haven't you fucking thought about this?” Pink asked White.

“We haven't had a chance to think.” White spat out, “First, we just tried to get the fuck out of there, after we got away I've just been dealing with him.”

He gestured to Orange, who was bleeding out all over the floor.

“Well, you better start thinking about it,” Green said, “because we are.”

“Whoever set us up knows about this place,” Pink said suddenly, “There could've been cops here waiting for us. Shit, they could be coming right now!”

White sighed. “Let's talk in the other room,” he said.

“Please, don't leave me...” Orange moaned, “I'm gonna die.”

“I'm just gonna be in that room, just over the other side,” White said, kneeling down to talk to him, “Red will stay with you, I'll be back in a minute, ok? I'll be right here, ok? Right in there.”

He gave Orange a pat on the cheek before standing up. He motioned for Pink, Green and Grey to join him in the other room.


	9. Rat-A-Tat-Tat (Part 1)

“What the fuck am I doing here, man?” Pink said, as they walked into the next room.

“You know I felt funny about this job right off,” He continued, “As soon as I felt it, I should've walked , but I didn't fuckin' listen! It was like that every time I got caught buying weed. I didn't trust the guy but I wanted to believe him. Because if he's not lying and it really is Thai stick, then it's great! But it never is!”

“Let's just go over what happened,” Grey started to say.

Pink cut in, “But I didn't cause of the fuckin money!”

He kicked a mirror that was leaning against a the wall.

“Alright calm the fuck down,” Green said raising her voice.

“What's done, is done.” White said, wiping his hands, “We need you cool. Are you cool?”

Pink threw something across the room before saying, “Alright, I'm cool.”

“Splash some water on your face,” Green suggested.

“Take a breather. Relax, have a cigarette,” White offered him.

“I quit.”

“Alright.”

“Why, you got one?”

“Yeah, here you go have a chesterfield.” White handed him one. He offered to Grey and Green who politely declined.

“You got a light?” White asked and Grey tossed him a lighter.

“Ok, now let's go through what happened,” She said, while they smoked.

“We're in the place, everything's going fine.” White started.

“Then the alarm gets tripped.” Pink continued.

“Right. I turn around, all these cops are outside.” White said, “yeah, right? Bam- I blink my eyes and they're there. “

“Everybody starts going ape shit,” Green said.

“Then Mr. Blonde starts to shoot all the...”

“That's not correct,” Pink interrupted.

“What's wrong with it?” Grey asked.

“Ok. The cops did not show up after the alarm,” Pink elaborated, “The cops didn't show up until after Mr. Blonde starts shooting everybody. ”

“As soon as I heard the alarm I, saw cops.” White argued.

“No, It wasn't that soon, ok?” Green replied.

“They didn't let their presence be known until after Mr. Blonde became a madman,” Pink clarified, “I'm not saying they weren't there. But they didn't make their move until after Mr Blonde started shooting everybody.”

“What happens next, is Ms. Silver tried to stop him.” Grey interjected, “Then the cops came out.”

“That's how I know we were set up,” Pink continued, “Come on, Mr. White, you can see that!”

“Enough of this Mr. White shit!” White said, all of a sudden.

“Wait,wait, don't tell us your fuckin' name.” Pink said, panicking, “We don't need to know it. I don't want to know it. Jesus Christ, I ain't gonna tell you mine.”

“You're right, this is bad.” Green said.

“How did you get out?” White asked the three.

“Me and Ms. Grey ran out the back,” Green said, “Shot our way through the cops.”

“Everybody started shooting, so I blasted my way out of there, ran into these two, about a block down.” Pink said.

Sirens are wailing.

“Move it! Get out of the way!”

Three cops were chasing Green and Grey down the street.

Guns were being fired.

“Get the fuck out of the way!” Green yelled at pedestrians as they ran, “Move it, get out of the way!”

As they rounded a corner, they crashed into Pink.

“Jesus Christ!” He yelled as they pulled him to his feet, “You guys fuckin' scared me.”

“C'mon!” Grey said, as they ran towards a car.

Pink pulled out his gun, and pointed it at the woman driving.

“Get out of the car!” He yelled, “Get the fuck out of the car!”

The cops started shooting. The woman screamed. Grey shot back at them while Pink and Green dragged her out of the car.

They drove away, tires squealing with gunfire in the background.


	10. Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend (Rat-A-Tat-Tat Part 2)

“I tagged a couple of cops,” Grey said.

“Did you kill anybody?” Pink asked White.

“A few cops.”

“No real people?”

“Just cops.”

“Man, why would Joe hire a guy like Mr. Blonde?” That was the most insane fuckin' things I have ever seen.” Pink said, “I don't wanna kill anybody, but if I gotta get out that door and you're in my way, one way or another, you're getting out of my way. That's the way I look at it.”

“Well, a choice between doing ten years and taking out a motherfucker, it ain't a choice at all.”

Green said.

“What the fuck was Joe thinking? We can't work with a guy like that!” Grey agreed.

“We're awful goddamn lucky he didn't tag us when he shot the place up.” Pink continued.

“I actually came this close to taking his ass out myself,” White said, gesturing with his hands, “I mean everybody panics- everybody. Things get tense, it's human nature to panic. I don't care what your name is, you can't help it. Fuck man, you panic on the inside, in your head, you know? “

Grey added,“Then you give yourself a couple of seconds, you get hold of the situation, you deal with it-”

“What you don't do is start killing people!” Pink replied, “No, what you're suppose to do is act like a fuckin' professional.”

“A psychopath ain't a professional.I can't work with a psychopath.” White finished, “You don't know what those sick assholes are gonna do next. I mean, Jesus Christ, how old do you think that black girl was- 20? maybe 21 if that.”

“Did you see what happened to anybody else?” Grey asked,

“Me and Orange jumped into the car, Brown floored it. We came upon Red and Ginger about a few blocks down,” White said, “After that, I don't know what went down.”

“At that point, it was every man for himself.” Pink noted. “As far as Mr. Blonde, Mr. Blue and Ms. Silver are concerned, I ain't got the foggiest. I never looked back.”

“What do you think?” Green asked,

“What do I think? The cops either caught them or killed them.” Pink stated

“No chance they punched through?” White said tentatively, “You found a hole.”

“Yeah that was a fuckin' terrible miracle.” Pink said, “Even if they did get away, where the fuck are they?”

“You don't think they got the diamonds and...” White started.

“No, no way.” Green said.

“How can you be so sure?” White said.

“Because we got the diamonds.” Green said, smiling at pink.

“That's my girl!” White laughed, patting her on the shoulder.

“Where?” He asked.

“He stashed 'em” Green said nodding towards Pink.

“Look, if you wanna come with me, let's go get 'em right now, right this second.” Pink said, “Cause I think staying here, man, we should have our fuckin' heads examined.”

“But that was the plan,” Grey said, “We meet here.”

“Then where the fuck is everyone?” Green asked

“The plan is null and void once we find out there's a rat in the house.” Pink said, We haven't got the slightest idea what happened to Mr Blonde, Mr. Blue and Ms. Silver. They could be dead or maybe arrested. The cops could have them right now at the station hous, sweatin' them down. They don't know our names but they could be singing about this place.”

White sighed, “I swear to God I think I'm fuckin' jinxed.”

“What?” Grey asked, confused.

“Two jobs back, it was four man job. We discovered one of the team was an undercover cop.” White explained.

“No shit?” Grey said in disbelief.

“Thank god we discovered it in time.” He said, “We had to forget the whole thing, just walk the fuck away from it.”

“So who's the rat this time?” Grey asked.

“Mr. Blue? Mr. Brown? Ms. Silver?” Pink asked.

“For all we know, He's the rat!” He said, pointing at Orange.

“Hey! That kid in there is dying from a bullet I saw him fuckin' take. So don't you be calling him a rat.” White said, “For all I know, you're the fuckin' rat.”

“Now you're using your head,” Pink said.

“Have we considered it could be Joe?” Green asked,”Listen, Joe set this whole thing up. Maybe he set us up...”

“No, I don't bite.” Grey said, “Me and Joe are old friends. We go way back.”

“Well, somebody's a fuckin' rat.”


	11. Ms Grey

“How was 'Frisco? I hear it's lovely this time of year.” Cabot asked the woman sitting comfortably in his office.

“It was wonderful!” Grey replied, “Very picturesque.”

“I've always wanted to pay it a visit.” Cabot said.

“So, why'd you call me? I assume it's not to plan a trip to 'Frisco.” Grey said.

“12-man job. Busting in and out of a diamond wholesaler's.”

“What's the exposure like?”

“Five minutes tops.”

“Will that be a tough five minutes?”

“Daylight, during business hours, dealing with a crowd.”

“How many employees?”

“I'd day around 25. Security pretty tight. That's where you come in.”

“Noted.”

“They usually just deal in boxes. You know, uncut stones from the diamond syndicate.”

“What's the cut?”

“Juicy, real juicy.” Cabot said, pouring her a glass of whiskey.

“I'm in.” Grey said, taking a sip.

“Man, can you believe two years ago I was a cop?” Grey asked,

“You still are.” Cabot stated.

“True,” She said, “But that's only a side gig now.”

“You provide us with valuable information from the inside, I'd hardly call that a side gig.” Cabot pointed out, “Many jobs couldn't have pulled through without ya.”

“Joe, you flatter me.” Grey said laughing, “Glad to see all that time I spend with LAPD's 'righteous naive pricks is worth something.”

“I'm glad the boys didn't kill yah.”

“So am I, Joe, So am I.”

They raised their glasses then downed the rest of their whiskey.


	12. Call Me By Your Name

“Man, could you believe Mr. Blonde?” Ginger said, sitting down beside Red and Orange.

“Yeah, why would Joe even hire a guy like that?” Red said, while wiping sweat off of Orange's forehead, “Do you believe what he thinks? Mr. Pink, I mean, that we were set up?”

“Hard to say,” Ginger replied, “Someone could have just tipped the cops off, doesn't mean there's a rat on this team right now, but really, it's hard to say.”

“Hey, look man, you guys do what you want, I'm out of here, man.” Pink said walking back into the room.

“Oh shit, did he fuckin die on us?” He said noticing Orange who lay motionless on the floor.

“He's just passed out,” Red replied.

“Scared the fuckin shit out of us, man,” Ginger said, “We thought he died for sure.”

“Without medical attention, he will die for sure.” White sighed.

“What are we gonna do? We can't take him to a hospital.” Green said.

“Without medical attention, that man might not live through the night.” White said, “The bullet in his belly is my fault. While that might not mean jack shit to any of you, it means a hell of a lot to me.”

“First things first, Staying here is goofy,” Pink said, “We gotta book up.”

“What do you suggest- go to a hotel?” Green asked.

“We got a guy who's shot in the belly.” White said, “He can't walk. He bleeds like a stuck pig. When he's awake he screams in pain.”

Pink sighed, “You got an idea, spit it out!”

“Joe could help,” White said desperately, “If we could get in touch with Joe...”

“Joe could get him a doctor, Joe could get a doctor to see him.”

“Assuming we can trust Joe, how are we gonna get in touch with him?” Green asked.

“Huh? He should be here but he ain't, which makes me nervous about being here.”

“Even if he's on the up-and-up, I don't think he's gonna be too happy with us.” Ginger pointed out, “He planned a robbery and he's got a blood bath on his hands. He's got dead cops, dead robbers, dead civillians.”

“Jesus Christ, I doubt he'll have a lot of sympathy for our plight.” Green said,

“If I was him I'd put as much distance between me and this mess as humanly possible,” Pink stated.

“Before you guys got here, Mr. Orange was asking us to take him to a hospital,” Red started to say, “Now I don't like the idea of turning him over to the cops, but if we don't he's gonna die.”

“He begged me to take him,” White said.

“If that's what he says... let's do it,” Grey said.

“I'd rather have him arrested than dead,” Ginger said looking at the man lying in a pool of his own blood.

“Since he don't know nothing about us, I'd say it's his decision.” Green said.

“Well...” White started, “He knows a little about me...”

“What?!” Green said, “Wait wait...”

“You didn't tell him your name, did you?” Grey asked.

“He did,” Ginger said, “The three of us know.”

“I told him my first name and where I was from.” White said, defeated.

“WHY?!” Pink yelled.

“I told him where I was from a few days ago, it was just natural conversation.” White explained.

“What was telling him your name when you weren't supposed to?!” Greek asked.

“He asked.” White said, simply, “We had just gotten away from the cops. He just got shot. It was my fault he got shot. He's a bloody fuckin' mess. He's screamin'. I swear to God, I thought he was gonna die right then and there.”

“He was scared,” Red explained, “We all were.”

“I'm trying to comfort him,” White continued, distraught, “telling him not to worry, everything's gonna be OK, I'm gonna take care of him, and he asked me what my name was... I mean, the man was dying in my arms. What the fuck was I supposed to do?”

Everyone was silent, uncomfortably silent.

“What the fuck was I supposed to do?” White yelled again, “Tell him, 'I'm sorry, I can't give out that fuckin' information- it's against the rules?!'”

They all kept silent, Green was staring at her shoes.

“I don't trust you enough?” White yelled, a few tears escaping his eyes, “Well, maybe I should have but I couldn't!”

“I don't...” Green began.

“Fuck y'all and fuck Joe!” White yelled out.

“I'm sure it was a very beautiful scene.” Pink said, with a reassuring smile.\

“Don't fuckin' patronize me.” White mumbled.

“I got a question, do they have a sheet on you where you're from?” Grey asked.

“Yeah...” White said.

“Well. That's that, then, man.” Pink said with a shrug, “Jesus, I was worried about mug shot possibilities as it was. Now he knows A, your name, B what you look like C, where you're from and D, your specialty! They're not gonna have to show him many pictures for him to pick you out.”

“You didn't tell anything else that could narrow down the selection?” Pink asked sarcastically.

“If I have to tell you again to back off, we are gonna go round and round.” White said,

“Boys, calm down.” Grey said, stepping in between the two. “Let's talk this out.”

“We ain't taking him to a hospital.” Pink said firmly.

“If we don't he's gonna die.” White countered.

“I'm sad about that but some fellas are lucky and some ain't.” Pink said with a shrug.

That did it. White lost his cool and shoved pink to the ground.

“Aaargh!” Pink yelled, as White started to kick him.

“BOYS, ENOUGH. ” Grey yelled. She and Ginger ran over to pull White away, he only shoved them off. Ginger fell to the ground with a soft “oof.”

Pink and White pulled out their guns and pointed them at each other.

“You wanna shoot me, you piece of shit? Go on.” White said.

“Fuck you, White, I didn't create this situation, I'm dealing with it!” You're acting like a first year fuckin' thief!” Pink yelled.

“STOP POINTING YOUR FUCKING GUNS AT EACH OTHER!” Green yelled at the two men, “Didn’t you say we’re supposed to be professionals?” She said waving her finger at Pink.

“I _am_ a professional.” Pink muttered, putting his gun back in his pants, as Green sighed and helped him up.

“If they get to him, they could get to you.” He said calmly, looking at White.

“If they get to you, they get closer to us- I mean me.” Pink stuttered and quickly dropped Green's hand. She smirked. White didn't seem to notice.

“And you're looking at me, like it's my fault!” Pink continued, “I didn't tell him my name or where I was from!”

“Shit, 15 minutes ago you almost told the three of us your name.” Grey pointed out, gesturing to herself, Green, and Pink.

“We're stuck in a situation you created!” Pink hissed, “If you wanna throw bad looks somewhere, throw 'em at a mirror.”

Just then, though nobody had heard them open, the warehouse doors closed, and a voice said;

“You kids shouldn't play so rough, somebody's gonna start crying.”


	13. Platinum Blonde

“Mr. Blonde.” Ginger said, standing up from the floor.

“What happened to you, we figured you were dead.” Red said, still sitting beside Orange.

“Hey, are you ok? Did you see what happened to Blue?” Green asked.

“We didn't know what happened to you and Blue and Silver.” Grey said.

“We don't know where Blue is.” Silver stepped out of the shadows. “Either the cops have him or he's dead. That's what we were wondering about too.”

“Look, Brown is dead, Orange got it in the belly-” Pink started to say, but White cut him off, “Enough! Enough!”

“You better start talking, asshole.” White said marching over to Blonde. “Cause we got shit we need to talk about. We're already freaked out. We don't need you acting freaky like we need a fuckin' bag on our hip.”

“Ok, let's talk.” Blonde said nonchalantly, sipping his soda.

“They think we got a rat in the house.”

“I guarantee we got a rat in the house.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Is that supposed to be funny?” White asked, incredulously.

“Look, we think this place isn't safe.” Grey said, stepping in.

“This place ain't secure. We're leaving,” Green said, glancing at Pink. She then turned to Blonde, “You should come with us.”

“Hang on, nobody's going anywhere.” Silver said raising her hands.

White took no notice of her, she was still busy glaring at Blonde.

“Piss on this, fuckin' turd. We're out of here.” Green retorted.

“Don't you take another step.” Silver said.

“Fuck you, manic!” White finally exploded, pointing a finger at Blonde, “It's your fuckin' fault we're in this trouble.”

“What's this guy's problem?” Blonde said, turning to Silver and gesturing to White.

“What's my problem? Yeah, I got a fuckin' problem.” White said, becoming more and more pissed off, “I got a big fuckin' problem. With any trigger-happy madman who almost gets me shot!”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Blonde asked.

“In the store, remember?” Silver said, rolling her eyes.

“Oh fuck 'em.” Blonde said to her, “They set off the alarm. They deserve what they got.”

“You almost killed me!” Silver said, raising her voice ever so slightly.

“Asshole!” White yelled, getting Blonde's attention, “If I'd known what kind of guy you were, I would've never agreed to work with you.”

“Are you gonna bark all day, little doggy... or are you gonna bite?” Blonde sniffed.

“What was that? I'm sorry I didn't catch it. Would you repeat it?”

“Are you gonna bark all day little doggy...” Blonde said, throwing his soda aside. “Or are you gonna bite?”

White growled and lunged towards Blonde.

“You two! Calm the fuck down!” Grey said, getting in between the two men. Silver and Pink pulled blonde back while Ginger and Green held back White.

“What, are we on a playground here?” Grey said, scolding the two men. “You're acting like children! Have you ever worked with children? They're always screaming and pushing at each other!”

“Jesus, am I the only professional here?” Pink muttered to himself.

“You said you thought about taking him out.” Ginger pointed out, annoyed,

“You said that?” Blonde said, looking hurt.

“Yeah, I did, ok? I did. That was then. Now this guy is the only one I completely trust,” Pink said, patting White on the shoulder, “He's too homicidal to be in with the cops!”\

“You're on his side?” White said, sounding hurt.

“No, fuck sides!” Pink sputtered out, “Somebody stuck a red-hot poker up our ass and I wanna know who's name is on the handle!”

“What we need here,” Grey stated, “Is a little solidarity.”

“Look, I know I'm no piece of shit, and I'm pretty sure you're ok, so let's just try and figure out who the bad guy is, all right? He could be standing in the room with us right now. So let's sniff him out.”

“Wow” Blonde laughed, “That was pretty exciting. I bet you're a big Lee Marvin fan, aren't you?”

He laughed again, “Me too, I love that guy. My heart's beating so fast I'm about to have a heart attack here.”

“Blonde, focus.” Silver said, before turning to the other people, “We got something outside that, er, I'd like to show you guys, so follow me.”

“Follow you? Where?” White asked.

“To my car.” Silver said.

“What, did he forget his french fries to go with the soda?” White said, jerking his thumb at Blonde.

“No, I had them already.” Blonde chuckled.

“Oh yeah?” White sighed.

“We do got something I think you might wanna see, though.I'm sure you'll like it, come on.” Silver said gesturing for them to follow her outside.


	14. Ms Silver

“Hey Ulysses, relax” Cabot spoke into his phone, “I've known you a long time, I'm not worried. I know you'll pay me back.”

“Don't tell me what I already know,” He continued, “So you had a bad few months, you do what everybody else does. You ride it out.” 

That was when he noticed the silent woman leaning against the doorway of his office.

“Hold on, I gotta go,” He said, before putting down the phone

“I haven't heard from you in quite awhile.” Cabot said to Silver.

“I've been preoccupied.” She said with a shrug.

Cabot laughed, “Outrunning the feds?” 

She smiled, “It's enough to keep a gal busy for a few years.”

“Come, sit down.” He said, “Vodka?” 

She waved her hand as she sat down, “I'll pass. So, I heard from a little bird that you're setting up job.”

“Correct.” 

“I want in.”

“This is very high stakes. I can't afford to have the soviet government on our tails. Would complicate shit.” 

“As far as I know, they're still looking for me in Siberia. C'mon, Joe let me have in.”   
Silver asked, stubbornly.

“Alright,” Cabot said apprehensively, “But no funny business. I don't want a repeat of Moscow.”

“I told you, that was a mistake.” She sighed.

“A mistake that cost you seven years in prison.” He pointed out.

“three,” She corrected, “I got out.”

“And now the russian secret service is on your tail.”

“I told you, they're on a wild goose chase in Siberia,” She grinned, “We're in LA.”

“That we are,” Cabot said with a smile.


	15. A Little Surprise

“We still gotta get out of here, you know.” Green said, she, Pink, and White trailing behind Silver and Blonde.

“No, we're going to stick around and wait.” Silver said firmly, as they approached her car.

“What for, the cops?” Green snorted.

“No. Allie.” Silver said.

“Allie? What makes you think she and Nice Guy Eddie aren't on a plane halfway to Costa Rica?”

“Because I spoke to her on the phone. She, Eddie and Marissa are on their way here.”

“You talked to Allie? Why the fuck didn't you say so in the first place?” White said.

“You never asked.” Silver shrugged.

“Hardy-fucking-har.” Blonde chuckled. White glared at him.

“So what did she say?” White asked.

“She said stay put.”

Silver opened the trunk to her car and everyone laughed.

“Jesus Christ, you bastard!” White laughed, looking at the policeman tied up inside the trunk.

“You are a piece of work, my friend.” He said patting silver on the back.

“Maybe our boy in blue here can answer some of these questions about this rat business you're talking about.” Blonde suggested.

“That ain't a bad idea, let's get him the fuck out of there.”


	16. Allie Cabot (feat. Veddie)

“Sir, Vic Vega is here.” Marisa said, poking her head through the doorway.

“Who?” Cabot asked.

“Vic Vega.” She repeated.

“Send him in.”

Marisa nodded and walked out, heels clicking.

“Hey, welcome home, Vic.” Cabot said, hugging the man Marisa sent in, “How does freedom feel, huh?”

“It's a change.”

“Ain't that the sad truth.”

“Sit down, take your coat off, make yourself at home.”

“Want a little drink?”

“Yeah.”

“Remy Martin?”

“Sure.”

“Who's your parole officer?” Marisa asked.

“Seymour Scagnetti.” Blonde answered.

“How is he?” She continued.

“He's a fuckin' asshole.”

Marisa laughed.

“Won't even let me leave the halfway house.” Blonde said, annoyed.

“You know, it never ceases to amaze me- a fuckin' jungle bunny slits some old woman's throat for 25 cents he gets Doris Day for a parole officer.” Marisa said, “Good fella like you ends up with a ball-bustin' prick.”

“I want you guys to know I appreciate all the packages you sent me on the inside.” Blonde said, with a smile.

“What the hell were we supposed to do, forget about you?” Allie said, walking in.

“Allie! Good to see ya, doll.” Blonde said, giving her a hug.

“Good to see ya too.” Allie said, hugging back.

“Toothpick Vic. You son of a bitch, I see you sitting there but I don't believe it!” Eddie said, entering the room, “How ya doing, toothpick?”

“Hey Eddie.” Vic said, removing himself from Allie wrapping his arms around Eddie.

“Listen, I'm sorry, I should've picked you up myself.” Eddie said, hugging back.

“I was... My fuckin'... This week's been crazy.” He apologized, “I've had my head up my ass the whole time.”

“Funny, that's what me and your sister were talking about.” Blonde smiled, untangling his arms from Eddie.

“That I should have picked you up?”

“No, that you've got your head up your ass.”

Everyone laughed at that. Blonde playfully tackled Eddie.

“Alright, enough. Break it up this ain't a playground.” Cabot said, “You guys wanna roll around the floor do it in Eddie's office not mine.”

“Daddy, did you see that?” Eddie said, standing, “He got me on the ground, he tried to fuck me!”

“What?”

“You wish.” Blonde smirked.

“Look, Vic, whatever you wanna do, do it in the privacy of your own home. But don't try to fuck me.”

“That's not what you said last time we spoke on the phone.” Blonde laughed.

“I mean, I don't think of you that way. I like you a lot buddy, but I don't think of you that way.” Eddie said playfully.

“You don't?” Blonde said, feigning hurt.

Allie rolled her eyes. Marisa sighed and walked out of the office, heels clicking as she went.

“Look, even if I am a cowboy I wouldn't throw you to the posse.”

“No you wouldn't, you'd keep me for yourself. You know, four years fuckin' jailbirds up the ass you appreciate prime rib when you see it.”

“Please, I am gay, but i could do so much better than you,” Blonde scoffed.

“Then why don’t you?” Eddie said, smirking. Blonde feigned an offended look.

“I might break you in, Nice Guy, but I'd make you my dog's bitch.”

“Boys, enough.” Allie giggled. Cabot sighed.

“Alright, enough of that shit.” Cabot said, clearly annoyed.

“Let's talk business.”


	17. We're On Our Way

(Radio) K-Billy's Super Sounds of the '70s continues,

and if you're the twelfth caller, you'll win two tickets to the Monster

Truck Extravaganza being held tonight at Carson Fairgrounds,

featuring Big Daddy Don Bodine's truck, The Behemoth. The twelfth caller wins on the station where the '70s survived.

♪ I gotcha! Uh-huh, huh, you thought I didn't see you now, didn't you? ♪ The radio inside Nice Guy Eddie's car blasted, as he drove through the streets, on the way to the warehouse.

“Hey, Dude, we got a major situation over here.” Allie said, speaking into her phone, “I know you know, I gotta talk to Daddy and find out what he wants done.”

♪ Give it here, come on! Good God! ♪

“Look, all I know is what Vic told us, He said the place turned into a fuckin' bullet festival.” Allie continued.

“He also said he took a cop hostage, just to get out of there.” Marisa added.

Allie gave her a weird look.

“Do I sound like I'm fuckin' joking?” Marisa hissed, “He's driving around with a cop in his trunk!”

“Ok Look,” Allie said back into her phone, “I don't know who did what. I don't know who's got the loot. I don't know if anybody's got the loot. I don't know who's dead, who's alive. I don't know who's dead, who's not.”

“I will know soon, we're practically there now.”


	18. We Can Be Heroes

“Fuck you, you wanna be a fuckin' hero, huh?” Pink said, as he and Grey dragged the cop into the warehouse.

“You like being a hero?” Grey shoved him to the ground.

“Fuck!” the cop said as Blonde picked him up roughly and strung him up on a hook.

“You like being a fuckin' hero?” Pink said as he landed punches to his gut.

“You better stop bluffing, pal.” White said, pushing him around, “You hear me? You're gonna fuckin' talk.”

Blonde removed him from the hook and threw him back onto the ground.

“I don't fuckin' know anything!” The cop said, spitting out blood.

“You fuckin' know. You know.” Silver said, squatting down to look him in the eyes.

“Look at me,” she said, then slapped him in the face, “You fuckin' know.”

Blonde sat him down and duct taped him to a chair.

“What in the Sam Hill's going on here?” Eddie said, marching through the warehouse doors with Allie and Marisa.

“You're asking what's going on?” Ginger said, “Hey Nice Guy, we got a cop.”

“Holy shit, Orange is dead.” Allie said, noticing the man lying on the floor beside Red.

“No, he's not dead,” Red said looking up, “But he will be if we don't get him taken care-”

“We were set up,” Pink interrupted, “The cops were there waiting for us.”

“What?” Marisa said, turning to him, “Nobody fuckin' set anybody up!”

“The cops were waiting for us!” Green argued.

“Bullshit.” Marisa countered.

“Fuck you, man,” Pink said, “You weren't there. The cops had the store staked out.”

“Ok, Mr. Fuckin' Detective, you're so fuckin' smart, huh, who did it?” Eddie said angrily.

“What the hell do you think we've been asking?!” Green yelled at him.

“What did you come up with, huh? You think we fuckin' set you up?” Eddie said, gesturing to himself, Allie and Marisa.

“I don't know, but somebody did!” Pink said.

“Nobody did.” Marisa said firmly.

“You fuckin' assholes turn a jewelry store into a-” Eddie was interrupted by Pink, “Don't you call me an asshole!”

“You fuckin' idiots,” Eddie continued, “Turn a jewelry store into a Wild West show, and you wonder why the cops show up?”

“Don't call him an idiot!” Green said, clearly pissed.

“Why do you care?” Allie asked, suspicious.

“I- uh, uhm, I don't...” Green mumbled.

“Where's Joe?” Ginger said.

“I don't know I ain't talked to him,” Allie answered, “I talked to Dove. He said Daddy's coming here and he's fuckin' pissed!”

“He's pissed? I told you he'd be pissed.” Grey sighed.

“What'd Joe say?” Ginger asked again.

“I told you, I ain't talked to him. All I know is he's pissed.”

“What are you gonna do about him?”

“Jesus Christ, give me a fuckin' chance to breathe!”

“Hey, I got a few questions of my own.” Marisa interrupted.

“Fuck you, you ain't dying, but he is!” White yelled, pointing to Orange.

“All right, Mr Fuckin' Compassion, I will call somebody.” Marisa said, sighing.

“Who?!” White yelled again. He was on the verge of tears.

“A fuckin' snake charmer,” Marisa said, sarcasm dripping from her tone of voice, “Who do you think? I'll call a doctor!” With that, she dialed on her phone and walked into the other room.

“He'll fix him right up,” Red said, placing a hand on White's shoulder.


	19. What's Gonna Work? Teamwork

“Now, what happened to Brown and Blue?” Marisa asked, walking back into the room.

“Brown's dead. We don't know about Blue.” Grey said.

“Brown's dead? Are you sure?”

“We're sure. I was there.” White answered, “He took one in the head.”

“Nobody's got a clue what happened to Blue?” Marisa said, frustrated.

“Either he's alive, or dead,” Silver said, deadpan, “Or the cops got him, or they don't.”

“Thank you, that's very helpful.” Eddie said sarcastically.

Marisa sighed, and turned to the policeman in the chair, “I take it this is the bastard you told us about? Why are you beating him up?”

“Maybe he can tell us who the fuck set us up.” Blonde shrugged.

“If you fuckin' beat this prick long enough,” Marisa said, pinching the bridge of her nose, “He'll tell you he started the goddamn Chicago Fire. Now that don't necessarily make it fuckin' so! Come on man, think with your head!”

“Ok ok,” Allie sighed, “First things fuckin' last. Who's got the stones? Please tell me atleast somebody got the stones?”

“I got a bag,” Pink said, “I got a bag, ok? I stashed it 'til we could be sure this wasn't a police station, ok?”

“Good for you,” Eddie said, “Now let's go get it.”

“But first we gotta get rid of those cars outside,” Marisa said, “It looks like Sam's Hot Car Lot out there.”

“Ok Blondie, stay here and baby-sit them two.” Allie said.

“White, Grey, Silver, You take a car, We'll follow you. You ditch 'em,” Eddie said, “And pick up the stones. The rest of us will take and hide 'em cars. ”

“While we're following you, I'll arrange some sort of doctor for our friend.” Marisa said.

“We can't leave these guys with him!” White said pointing angrily to Blonde.

“And why not?” Marisa asked.

“Cause he's a fuckin' psycho!” White answered, “And if you think Joe's pissed, it ain't nothing compared to how pissed off I am at him, for putting me in the same room as that bastard!”

“You see what I've been putting up with?” Blonde sighed, “We walked in here, told them about staying put, then he whips out his gun and sticks it in my face.”

“Yeah!” Blonde said, “Calling me a motherfucker, saying he's gonna blow me away...”

“He's the reason the joint turned into a shotting spree.” White said flatly.

Everyone was quiet.

“Well, what are you guys? Fucking silent partners? Tell them!”

The criminals all nodded and mumbled.

“He went crazy in the store but he seems alright now...” Grey said tentatively.

“This is what he was doing,” White said mimicking gunshots, “Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam!”

“I told them not to touch the fuckin' alarm! They did!” Blonde said defensively, “If they hadn't have done what I told them not to do, they'd still be alive!”

“My fuckin' hero.” White said sarcastically, “That's your excuse for going on a kill-crazy rampage?”

“I don't like alarms, Mr. White.” Blonde said matter-of-factly.

“Boys, enough.” Grey sighed.

“Thanks.” Allie said, “But what does it matter who stays with the cop? We ain't letting him go now he's seen everybody.”

“I haven't been lookin' at you guys.” the cop mumbled.

“Shut the fuck up.” Silver said, slapping him.

“You should have never taken him out of the trunk in the first place.” Allie sighed.

“We tried to find out about the set up-” Green started.

“There is no fuckin' set up!” Eddie, Allie and Marisa yelled.

“Now, here's the news, Blondie, you stay here with them two.” Marisa stated.

“I'm not leaving them with him!” White argued.

“Fine,” Marisa sighed. “Silver, Red, you stay here too.”

“The rest of you, come with me,” Marisa said, heading for the door, “Because I swear to God if Joe sees all those cars parked outside he's gonna be just as mad at me as he is with you!”


	20. Blondes Just Wanna Have Fun

Blonde turned to the cop, “Now, where were we?” He said.

“I told you, I don't know anything about a fuckin' setup.” He sobbed, “I've only been on the force for eight months, nobody tells me anything. They don't tell me shit, you can torture me all you want.”

“Torture you...that's a good idea.”

“Blonde...” Silver said, a warning tone evident in her voice.

“Look, Please you gotta believe me!” The cop said, turning to her desperately, “Even your boss said there wasn't a set up!”

“My what?” Silver said harshly, turning to look at him.

“Your boss...” He said weakly.

“Excuse me pal,” Silver said, walking over to him, “Let's get one thing straight. I don't have a boss. Nobody tells what or what not to do.”

She slapped him, “You understand you son of a bitch?”

She turned to Blonde, “Go nuts.” She said walking away.

“You not gonna watch?” Blonde said, taking out a blade.

“I'm going out for a smoke.” She said before walking out the door.

“You?” Blonde said turning to Red.

“I'll be in the restroom.”

“Not staying for the show?”

“I'd rather not, it's not my type of show.” She said, walking off.

“Alone at last.” Blonde said turning to the cop.

He whimpered.

“Look, I'm not gonna bullshit you, ok? I don't really give a good fuck what you know or what you don't know,” Blonde said, “But I'm gonna torture you anyway, regardless.

He bent over to look him in the eyes, “Not to get information. It's amusing to torture a cop. It's fun for me. All you can do is pray for a quick death...which you ain't gonna get.”

Blonde smiled. The cop started crying.

“You ever listen to K-Billy's Super Sounds of the '70s?” Blonde asked, walking over to the radio nestled on an old desk to the side of the room.

“It's my personal favorite,” He said, as he turned on the radio and started scanning.

He reached the channel he was looking for.

(Radio) Joe Egan and Gerry Rafferty were a duo known as Stealer's Wheel, when they recorder this Dylanesque pop bubblegum favourite

From April of 1974, that reached up to number five

as K-Billy's super sounds of the '70s continues.

(♪ Stealer's Wheel, Stuck In The Middle With You starts playing ♪)


	21. Meet Sabrina

Silver leaned against her car, smoking, as '70s rock and screams of pain could be heard from inside the warehouse.

She was thinking. If there was a rat in the house, as Green and Pink insisted, who was it? Obviously not Orange, she thought. That boy was too sweet to be working for the LAPD and besides, he had taken a bullet to the stomach for White.

She smiled fondly as she remembered their interaction.

Just then she heard more muffled screams and Blonde say, “I'll be back, Don't go anywhere.”

Blonde exited the warehouse and walked over to where Silver was leaning against her car.

“Got any extra gas?” He asked.

“In the trunk.” She replied, blowing out a puff of smoke.

He opened the trunk, took out a gallon full of gas, gave her a salute, and walked back into the

warehouse.

She could hear the cop begging not to be burned as gasoline was being poured.

Then, gunshots. Crisp and clear.

Silver dropped her cigarette.

She ran up to the warehouse and placed her ear against the door.

“Hey, hey it's alright,” a female voice said.

Red? Silver thought.

“What's your name?” Red asked.

She assumed she was talking to the cop.

“Marvin.”

“Marvin what?”

“Marvin Gnash.”

“Listen to me Marvin-”

He started crying.

“Listen to me Marvin Gnash,” She said again, “My name is Sabrina Rockwell...”

“...and I'm a cop.”

“Oh, thank god.”


	22. Shot Through The Heart, And You're To Blame (Darling, You Give Love A Bad Name)

That motherfucker, Silver thought to herself.

She contemplated making her presence known, but decided it was better to just wait and listen. She only hoped Orange would remain unharmed.

She could hear muffled voices speaking, but what they were saying was hard to make out. Then, the cop yelled, “What the fuck are they waiting for? This fuckin' guy slashes my face, and cuts of my fuckin' ear! I'm fuckin' deformed!”

“Fuck you!” Red yelled, “You're not dying! But he is! We're not moving an inch until Joe Cabot walks through that door.”

Now was the time to move, Silver decided. She kicked the door open.

“You motherfucker!” She yelled, pointing her gun at Red.

“You asshole, you're with the LAPD?”

“I-”

_bang._

Silver looked down to see blood seeping through her shirt.

_bang. bang. bang._

Three more shots were fired as she stumbled backwards.

She fell to the floor, heaving. She looked up to see Orange emptying the magazine of his gun.

“You bastard,” She said, spitting out blood, “You fucking bastard.”

I'm sorry, he mouthed, a few tears slipping through his eyes. Before she collapsed, dead.

“Are you alright?” He asked Red.

“I'm fine.” She said, “I'm more worried about you.”

“I'll be fine," He said, wiping his eyes a little, "When Joe Cabot gets here.”

He tried to push himself into a sitting position but only collapsed again. He then noticed the cop.

“Who's this?”

“Marvin Gnash.”

“Marvin, listen to me Marvin,” He said, as the cop whimpered.

“Don't pussy out on us now. There are officers waiting about a block away, but they're not gonna make a move until Joe Cabot shows up. Me and Sabrina, we were sent here to get him.”

“So you and me, we're just gonna sit here and bleed until Joe Cabot sticks his fuckin' head through that door.”


	23. Sabrina and Freddy

Freddy and Sabrina burst through the diner doors, and walked over to where a man named Holdaway was sitting.

“Joe Cabot’s setting up a job, and guess who he wants on the team?” Sabrina said, excitedly.

“This better not be some sort of joke.” Holdaway said, eyeing the two warily.

“It’s not a joke, im up his ass.” Freddy said, leaning over the table, grinning.

“ _We’re_ up his ass,” Sabrina corrected giving him an annoyed look.

“Right.” he said, slinging an arm over her shoulders. “We.”

Holdaway rolled his eyes as they took a seat.

“So Nice Guy Eddie tells me Joe wants to meet us. He says I should hang in my apartment and wait for a phone call. After three goddamn days waiting by the fuckin' phone, he calls me last night. And says Joe's ready, he'll pick me up in five minutes, then we'll go get Sabrina.”

“Who all picked you up?” Holdaway asked.

“Nice Guy.” Sabrina said through a mouthful of fries.

“We get to a bar,” Freddy continued.

“What bar?”

“Smokey Pete's in Gardena.”

“And we meet Joe and a guy named Mr White.”

“Who?”

“It's a phony name,” Sabrina explained, “My name's Ms Red, he's Mr Orange.”

Holdaway laughed, “Mr Orange?”

“Mr Orange.” Freddy said.

“Ok, Mr Orange, Ms Red, you ever seen this motherfucker before?”

“Who, Mr White?” Sabrina asked.

“Yes, Ms Red, Mr White.”

“No, he ain't familiar. He's ain't one of Cabot's soldiers either. He's gotta be from out of town.” Sabrina said.

“Joe knows him real good, though.” Freddy stated.

“How can you tell?”

“They way they talk, you can tell they're real buddies.”

“You jealous, Mr Orange?” Sabrina smirked, still through a mouthful of french fries.

Freddy stuck his tongue out at her.

“The two of you talk?” Holdaway asked, ignoring them.

“Who, me and Joe?”

“No, Mr White.”

“Yeah they talk, when Mr Orange here can manage to stop making heart-eyes at him.” Sabrina said, rolling her eyes.

Freddy glared at her.

“Alright alright, what did you talk about?” Holdaway sighed.

“The Brewers.”

“The Milwaukee Brewers?”

“Yeah, apparently they won the night before. He made a killing off 'em” Freddy said, taking one of Sabrina's fries.

She stuck her tongue out at him. Holdaway sighed again.

“If this crook's a Brewer's fan, his ass gotta be from Wisconsin.”

“Bing!” Red said, “I'll bet you everything from a diddled-eyed Joe to a damned-if-I-know that Milwaukee got a sheet on this Mr White's ass.”

“I want you to go through the mugs of all the guys from old Milwaukee with a history of armed robbery.” Holdaway said to her.

“I'll put a name to his face,” She said, confidently.

“Nice work, you two.”

“Thank you, my man.”


	24. Meet Lawrence Dimick

Sabrina and Freddy were sat down at the dining table in Freddy's apartment, going through Police files that had come in from Milwaukee.

Sabrina was working on finishing a bag of potato chips when Freddy motioned for her to come over.

“Found him?”

“Yeah.” He said, handing her a piece of paper.

“Lawrence “Larry” Dimick,” Sabrina said, reading, “Also known as Lawrence Jacobs and Alvin Al Jacobs. He's only been convicted twice?” Damn that's pretty good for a guy living a life of crime.”

She handed him back the paper, “Better call Holdaway, we've got our guy.”

\--------------------------------

“By the way, How's Alabama?”

“Alabama? I Haven't seen 'Bama in over a year and a half.”

Lawrence “Larry” Dimick was seated in Cabot's office, enjoying a glass of whiskey.

“I thought you two were a team?” Cabot asked.

“We were for a little while,” Larry explained, “We did four jobs together then decided to call in quits. You push that woman-man thing too long and it gets to you after a while.”

“What's she doing now?”

“She hooked up with Frank McGarr. They've done a couple of jobs together. Good little thief.”

“She's one hell of a woman.” Allie said, walking in.

“Not as much as you though,” Larry said, giving her a hug.

“Lawrence Dimick, you flatter me.” She laughed, giving him a kiss.

“Alright alright, not in my office. Jesus.” Cabot said, annoyed.

They laughed as Larry sat down, “So, explain the telegram.”

“Ten man job, busting in and out of a diamond wholesaler's.” Allie said, sitting down on his lap.

“Can you move the ice afterwards? I don't know anybody that can move ice.” Larry asked her.

“They've got guys waiting for it.” She said.

“What happened to Marcellus Spivey?” Larry asked turning to Cabot, “Didn't he always move your ice?”

“He's doing 20 years in Susanville.” Cabot said.

“20 years? Holy God! What for?” Larry asked.

“Bad luck.” Allie said, slinging an arm around his shoulders.

“I guess you can say that again,” He laughed.

“What's the exposure like?”

“Five minutes tops. But it's a tough five minutes. During business hours, dealing with a crowd. Around 25 employees. But security pretty lax, they just deal in boxes.”

“What's the cut Papa?”

“Juicy, Junior. Real juicy.”


	25. Show Time, Baby!

Their phone rang.

“Hello?” Sabrina said answering it.

“Grab your jackets I'm parked outside.” Eddie said, on the other end.

“We'll be right down.” She said, putting down the phone.

She turned to Freddy, “It's show time. I'll see you downstairs.” She said, before shoving a gun in her waistband and walking out the door.

He put on his leather coat and placed his gun in the pocket. He was about to walk out the door, when he stopped, slowly closed it again, and walked toward the mirror on his right.

“Don't pussy out on me now,” He said talking to himself, “They don't know shit. You're not gonna get hurt. You're fuckin' Baretta. They believe every word you say because you're super cool.”

He smiled at his reflection before finally walking out the apartment door.


	26. But Why Am I Mr Pink?

“You guys like to giggle and tell jokes and kid around, huh?” Cabot said, to the men, who were giggling at something Brown had said.

“Well, let me tell you a joke.” He said to the men seated in front of him, “Five guys sitting in a bullpen in San Quentin, wondering how the fuck they got there. 'What did we do wrong?' 'what shoulda we done?' 'What didn't we do?' 'It's your fault, my fault, his fault,' All that bullshit. Finally, someone comes up with the idea, 'Hey wait a minute, while we were planning this caper all we did was sit around and tell fuckin' jokes.'”

He stopped, and looked at them sternly, “Got the message? When this caper's over and I'm sure it's gonna be a successful one, hell, we'll go down to the hawaiian islands, I'll laugh with all of you. You'll find me a different character there. Right now it's a matter of business.”

The criminals in front of him nodded.

“With the exception of Eddie, Allie, Marissa, and myself, who you already know, we're gonna be using aliases on this job.” Cabot said

He glanced at White, “Under no circumstances do I want any of you to relate to each other by your christian names.”

“And I don't want any talk about yourself personally.” He glared at Pink and Green, who were holding hands in the back of the room. Green quickly pulled her hand away. Pink sighed.

“This includes where you've been, your wife's name,”

“Where you might have done time...” He looked at Blonde.

“...Or a bank you might have robbed in St. Petersburg.” He looked pointedly at Silver. She nodded.

“All I want you guys to talk about, if you have to, is what you're gonna do. That should do it. Here are your names: Mr. Brown, Mr White, Ms Silver, Ms Grey, Mr Blonde, Ms Ginger, Mr Blue, Mr Orange, Ms Red, Ms Green, Mr Pink.”

“Why am I Mr Pink?” Pink asked, indignantly.

“Because you're a sissy, alright?” Cabot replied.

Everyone laughed.

“Oh really?” Pink said, raising an eyebrow and glancing at Green, who giggled to herself.

“Why can't we pick our own colors?” Pink asked.

“No way. Tried it once, it doesn't work.” Marisa replied, “You get four guys fighting over who's gonna be Mr Black. They don't know each other, so nobody wants to back down.”

“Be thankful you're not Mr Yellow.” Allie snickered.

“Yeah but, Mr Brown, that's a little too close to Mr Shit.” Brown pointed out.

“Mr Pink sounds like Mr Pussy.” Pink retorted.

“How about if I'm Mr Purple? That sounds good to me, I'll be Mr Purple.”

Cabot sighed and turned around and placed his head against the wall.

“You're not Mr Purple,” Marisa said, pinching the bridge of her nose, “Some other guy on some other job is Mr. Purple. You're Mr Pink!”

“Hey, who cares what your name is?” Grey said.

“That's easy for you to say, you're Ms Grey, you have a cool sounding nae. All right, if it's no big deal to be Mr Pink, does anybody wanna trade?”

“Nobody is trading with anybody!” Marisa said, raising her voice, while Cabot just sighed against the whiteboard again.

“You got it?” She glared at Pink.

“Jesus Christ, fuckin' forget about it then. It's beneath me, I'm Mr Pink.” Pink muttered.

“Y'all got the goddamn message?” Marisa said, eyeing everyone. They nodded.

“Then let's go to work.”


	27. What's The Plan?

“Let's go over it, Where are you?”

White, Orange, Red, and Ginger were sat in a car across the street from the diamond wholesaler's.

“Red and I stand outside and guard the door.” Orange said.

“We don't let anybody go in or go out.” Red chimed in.

“Mr. Brown and Ms Ginger?” White asked.

“We wait in the car.” Ginger said, not looking up from the book she was reading.

“He's parked across the street, When Red signals, he pulls up in front of the store.” Orange continued.

“Ms Green, Mr Blonde, Ms Silver and Mr Blue?” White asked.

“Crowd control, they handle the employees.” Red said.

White turned to Ginger. She was still reading her book. “That girl's ass?” He asked.

“Sitting right here on my dick.” Ginger replied sarcastically.

She closed her book, “I am listening, you know.”

White laughed.

“Myself, Ms Green, Ms Grey and Mr Pink?”

“Ah, you four take the manager in the back and make him give you the diamonds. We're there for those stones, period. Since no display cases are being fucked with, no alarms should go off. We're out there in five minutes, not one second longer.” Orange replied.

“What happens if the manager won't give you the diamonds?” Red asked White.

“When you're dealing with stores like this. They're insured up the ass. They're not supposed to give you any resistance whatsoever.” He responded, “If you got a customer or an employee who thinks he's Charles Bronson, take the butt of your gun and smash their nose in.”

“It drops them right to the floor, Everyone jumps. He falls down screaming, blood squirts out of his nose. Freks everybody out. Nobody says fuckin' shit after that.” Ginger added, opening up her book to read again.

“Now, you might get some bitch talk shit to you, but give her a look like you're gonna smash her face in next, watch her shut the fuck up. Now if it's a manager that's a different story. The managers know better than to fuck around. So, if you get one that's giving you static he probably thinks he's a real cowboy, so you gotta break that son of a bitch in two. If you wanna know something he won't tell you, cut off one of his fingers. The little one, then tell him his thumb's next. After that he'll tell you if he wears ladies' underwear.”

Orange and Red laughed. Ginger looked up from her book and chuckled a little.

White looked at the group.

“I'm hungry, let's go get a taco.”


	28. Because I'm In Too Deep, And I'm Trying To Keep All The Blood In My Head, Instead Of Going Under.

Sirens wail.

Tires squeal.

Engines rev.

A helicopter can be heard in the distant sky.

Brown, Red, White, Ginger and Orange jumped out of the crashed car.

“I'm fuckin' blind!” Brown yelled, still in the car.

“You're not bind, you've just got blood in your eyes.” Orange said, gesturing to the bullet hole in Brown's forehead.

But it was too late, Brown slumped dead against the steering wheel.

“Shit, is he dead?” Red asked.

“Yeah,” Orange sighed, “Come on, let's get out of here.”

He grabbed her hand as they followed White and Ginger to the main road.

A car was driving up to them.

“Hold it! Holf it right there!” Ginger said pointing her gun at the woman driving.

“Get out of the fuckin' car!” Orange said, as he opened her door.

Quick as a flash, she took a small revolver out of the glove compartment.

Bang.

Orange fell to the ground.

Bang. Bang.

Red shot her dead.

Ginger and White pulled her body out of the car and tossed it on the side of the road.

They carried Orange into the backseat of the car.

  
  


“Oh God!” Red yelled.

  
  


“Oh, shit!” Ginger said.

“I'm gonna die!” Orange screamed, “I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!”

“Just hold on, buddy boy!”

They drove off.


	29. And Then There Were None

“What the fuck happened here?” Allie said, as she walked in with the rest of the group.

They saw Silver and Blonde's bloody bodies laying on the floor.

White walked over to Orange, “Are you alright? What the fuck happened?”

Orange sniffed and mumbled.

“What? I didn't hear you.”

“He slashed the cop's face, cut off his ear, and was gonna burn him alive!” Red spoke up.

“Oh, this cop?” Eddie asked. Orange nodded. Eddie shot the cop five times in the chest.

“He went crazy, something like that?” Marisa asked, picking up the ear, “Worse or better.”

“He was pullin' a burn man,” Red said, “Silver and him was gonna kill Orange and me. When you guys walked through the door they were gonna blow you to hell and make off with the diamonds.”

“What did I tell you? That sick piece of shit was a stone cold psycho.” White sighed.

“You could've asked the cop too, if you didn't kill him. He talked about what he was gonna do when he was slicing him up.” Red said.

“I don't buy it.” Grey spoke up, “Doesn't make sense.”

“Makes perfect fuckin' sense to me.” Green said.

“He's right about the ear though,” Marisa said, holding it up.

“Let me just say this out loud, cause I wanna get this straight in my head,” Eddie said, “You're saying that Mr Blonde and Ms Silver were gonna kill you two and then when we got back he was gonna kill us, take the satchel of diamonds and scram? I'm right about that, right, that's correct that's your story?”

Red nodded.

“The man and woman you killed just got released from prison,” Marisa stated

“They could've fuckin' walked, All they had to do was say my Dad's name, but they didn't. They did years for us. Did their fuckin' time like a man. So Ms Red... You're telling me, that these very good friends of my father's, who did years of time for him, who never made a deal, no matter what was dangled in front of them, you're telling me, now that this man and woman are free, and we're making good on our commitment to them, they're just gonna decide, out of the blue, to rip us off?!”

“Why don't you tell us what really happened.” Allie said, crossing her arms.

“What the hell for? It'd just be more bullshit.” Cabot said, entering the warehouse, “This woman set us up.”

“Sir, I'm sorry, but I don't know what the hell is happening.” Marisa said.

“It's alright, I do,” He gestured to Red, “That piece of shit's working with the LAPD.”

“E-excuse me?” Red said incredulously, “I don't have the slightest fuckin' idea what you're talkin' about!”

“Joe, I don't know what you think you know, but you're wrong.” White started.

“Like hell I am!” Cabot said.

“I understand you're super fuckin' pissed.” Ginger said.

“And we're all real emotional,” White continued, “But you're barking up the wrong tree! I know this woman, she wouldn't do that.”

“You don't know jack shit! I do. The cocksucker tipped off the cops and got Mr Brown and Mr Blue killed.” Cabot stated.

“Mr Blue is dead?” Pink asked.

“Dead as Dillinger.”

“How do you know all this?” Grey asked.

“She was the only one I wasn't a hundred percent on. I should have my head examined, going ahead when I wasn't a hundred percent.”

“That's your proof?” White yelled.

“You don't need proof when you have instinct. I ignored it before, but no more.” Cabot said, pointing his gun at Red. Marisa did the same.

White whipped out his gun and pointed it at Cabot, “You're making a terrible mistake i'm not gonna let you make it.”

“Have you lost your fuckin' mind?” Allie said, pointing her gun at White. Eddie did the same.

Grey and Ginger were quick to pull out theirs and point them at Allie and Eddie.

“Come on guys, nobody wants this!” Green yelled.

“We're supposed to be fuckin' professionals!” Pink added.

“Larry look, it's been quite a long time.” Allie said, tears in her eyes, “You know I love you but I will not hesitate to shoot you dead if you don't stop pointing that gun at my dad.”

“There's no need for this, man, let's just put our guns down and settle this with a fuckin' conversation.” Marisa said.

“Joe, if you kill that woman you die next. Repeat, if you kill that woman, you die next.”

“Larry, we have been together for god knows how long, and you respect my dad and I respect you, but i'll put bullets through your heart if you don't put that gun down.” Allie said, crying.

“Goddamn you Joe, don't make me do this.”

Finally, Eddie yelled, “Larry stop pointing that fuckin' gun at my dad!”

At that moment, Red laughed.

“You think this is funny you lump of shit?” Marisa asked.

“No, it's just....Hi, Sabrina Rockwell, LAPD,” She said waving at them, “There's a squad closing in on this building right this very second, you guys are done for-”

Bang. Joe shot her in the chest.

Bang. White shot Joe in the head.

Bang. Allie shot White in the stomach.

Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. They all shot each other dead.

“Well, uhm, this is awkward.” Green said, scratching the back of her head, “We're just gonna step outside for awhile...”

She took Pink's hand as he grabbed the briefcase full of diamonds and ran out the door.

A groan resonated through the warehouse, and White painfully crawled over to where Orange was sitting.

He placed Orange's head in his lap and stroked his hair. Orange whimpered.

“I'm...I'm sorry about your friend.” White said, “She wasn't who she said she was.”

Orange started crying. Police officers could be heard yelling outside the bulding.

“Looks like we're gonna have to...do a little time, kid.” White said, stroking his hair.

“Larry...”

Police officers broke down through the door.

“Yeah kid?”

They closed in on them, still yelling.

“I'm a cop.”

_Bang._


End file.
